The Commander's Prank
by Eruanna Eire
Summary: Raoul decides to play a prank and enlists the help of Dom! Has he finally met his match in his own goddaughter? It's better then it sounds...please R
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I was asked to write a sequel for "Unsung Hero", and seeing as it's pouring with rain outside, (typical Irish weather!) I thought I'd start now! Please review and tell me what you think, constructive criticism is appreciated, please don't flame though! Thanks xxx

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Dom I need a favour", the dark haired sergeant looked up from his place on the barracks floor, and raised a single eyebrow. Raoul chuckled at the gesture that was so familiar, Dom's cousin, Nealen of Queenscove was fond of that trick too, and had been seen using it in many of his "physiological disagreements" with the training master.

"Yes sir?" As Dom craned his neck upwards, he caught the look in his Commander's eyes and mentally cringed, what ever this favour was he was willing to bet that it was going to end him in a rat's nest of problems.

His ever helpful corporals, who had previously been engaged in a game of poker with him, must also have seen it because they began to grin wildly and motion for the other members of his squad to come over.

Raoul glanced around the barracks and saw that the majority of third company had been attracted by the brief conversation and the two corporals and had started to make there way over towards him.

He took a seat on one of the vacant beds, and after giving the men a chance to quieten down, cleared his throat, and glanced around, "well Dom as you are well aware I have a goddaughter, called Evelyn who has just returned from the convent…"

He was cut off at this point by all the wolf whistles coming from the men, and joined in the laughter that followed as Dom visibly cringed.

The story was legendry among Third Company of the Own and they loved to remind the sergeant about it…

When Evelyn had first arrived fresh from her stay at the convent or prison as it was in her point of view, with a tall willowy figure, blonde hair, and green eyes, Dom's cousin Neal had dared him to try and kiss her and Dom game as always had ended up with a black eye for his troubles. It was the first time any of the men had seen Dom get rejected by a Lady, with his sapphire blue eyes, dark hair and boyish charm he normally had no trouble in winning hearts.

It had only been later that Raoul had admitted that she was his goddaughter and quite capable of fighting if she had to.

Dom glared at the men who in his opinion were meant to respect him, not take great pleasure in his mistakes. He sighed once, going to his desk and getting out a pen and paper, he could feel eyes follow him across the room and made a flourish of his stationery before beginning to write, a look of intense concentration on his face.

Wolset, after prompting from the others in his squad (not that he needed it), poked Dom hard in the ribs, "just what exactly are you doing?" Dom shot a look at Raoul and asked "is Evelyn going to like this 'favour'?" Raoul, shuffled before answering carefully, "amm well, she might not be that keen on it, but I assure you that it will provide the rest of us with a good nights craic!" The last bit was accompanied by a boyish grin that seemed to light up his face.

Dom however did not seem to find the matter quite so amusing, he groaned and proceeded with his scribing, unfortunately Raoul was not going to let him get away with this, "what are you writing?"

Dom looked up, the twinkle back in his eyes, "my will sir, if dear Evelyn is not going to like this 'plan' I think it's best I prepare for the worst, don't you…"

Raoul paused and then smiled, "does this mean that you'll do it?!" The sergeant laughed, "of course I'm doing it, I'm just going to make sure I don't get caught, that way we'll be even! So just what exactly do you want me to do…?"


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all who reviewed the first chapter! Please R&R

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The men in the room crowded round and just as Raoul opened his mouth to announce his cunning plan; an irate Captain Glaisdan of Haryse, stomped into the room and over to him and proceeded to glare, Raoul looked mildly back.

It made quite a comical sight, the Knight Commander, staring meekly up at Glaisdan, who was rapidly turning purple; he finally managed to splutter out, "Do you know what _she_ said?" He didn't wait for an answer but proceed anyway, "I merely and humbly for her own good, expressed my opinion that as a court Lady she shouldn't be firing a bow like a man, and she had the nerve to tell me to go and do something useful like polish my armour, instead of sticking my beak in where it wasn't wanted!"

Captain Flyndan voiced the question that was on most people's minds, "when you say she, I presume you are referring to my Lord's goddaughter, Evelyn of Naxen?" When Glaisdan nodded, the barest of smiles appeared to flicker across Raoul's face, his Captain noticed this and, muttering something about doting godfathers stormed off, presumably in search of more sympathetic company.

After the door had slammed shut, Raoul allowed his face to relax into a broad smile, "I almost feel bad about what I'm going to do after she put him in his place so well." At a moan from one of the men he grinned, "I said almost Lerant; I still have every intention of scaring her, or at least Dom is going to scare her!"

Raoul paused and glanced around the barracks as if he was afraid Evelyn was going to suddenly appear, before lowering his voice to a whisper and beginning…

"When Evelyn was a little more then a baby I told her a ghost story, it was one of my better ones if I do say so myself, concerning a certain deceased Duke," there was a sudden rustling as all present in the room made the sign against evil on their chests, "I didn't think much of it until I was talking to Cythera this morning, she was giving off because it appears that my darling Evelyn is scared to sleep in the guest room because it used to belong to Duke Roger and she still believes the tale I told her!"

A wide grin was slowly appearing on Dom's face as he realised what it was that Raoul had planned, Raoul noticing this stopped his narration. Again this brought a moan of complaint from all those who had not seen the direction in which he was heading. Dom, who was now grinning evilly, filled them in, "I believe what my Lord wants is for me to hide in her quarters and pretend to be the ghostie, would I be right sir?"

"Correct as always sergeant, I knew I liked you for a reason," and with that Third Company got down to some serious plotting, ironing out all the finer details.

Evelyn stormed into her fathers study late in the afternoon, cold air had brought colour into her cheeks and her hair was loose around her shoulders. Gary glanced up at his only daughter and smiled, "were you out practicing? I hope you didn't get into any trouble…"

She paused and seemed to be contemplating her answer, finally she sighed and replied

"No Papa, I simply got side tracked having an interesting conversation." Gary raised both eyebrows but got no further in his questioning; instead she pulled over a chair, and began sorting through his reports, placing them into piles, urgent and not as important, her fingers moved like lightening and she soon had a conversation going…

"Papa, you know the way I have to stay in Duke Rogers old room," Gary made a noise of affirmation in the back of his throat, "well I was wondering if there was any other room that I could stay in?" This last part held a slight pleading edge to it.

Gary looked up swiftly, in a single glance he took in her clasped hands and wide eyes. "My dear, you know that unless you want to go and stay in the royal wing that there aren't any other rooms available, your sister in-laws are staying in your usual room, just give it one night."

Dom groaned from his place in the privy, which had previously been the workroom, he had been here for over 3 hours, and it was fast approaching midnight. He peered down at his clothes, there was the plush purple robe, black breeches and in his hand he held a glowing staff. Suddenly he heard a cock crowing, his signal!

Quiet as a mouse he crept into the main room, he made his way to the window and opened it, underneath his squad and Raoul waited, ready to catch him when he jumped, he took a deep breath and muttered a prayer to Mithros that he wouldn't get caught.

As he started to make ghostly noises he caught sight of her face, it almost made him burst out laughing on the spot, a tousled blonde hair was poking out from beneath the covers and her mouth was open in a small "O", just then it was pulled under the covers and they proceeded to shake…

Evelyn ducked under her covers and took several deep breaths. There was bound to be a way to deal with the monster that appeared to be in pain, (due to the strange moaning noises that it was issuing) in the centre of her room.

She became aware that there was something directly above her bed and taking a final deep calming breath she jumped up! As she caught sight of its face a scream escaped her, there was blood coming from its jeering mouth!

Dom let out a yelp as he was landed on by a whirlwind, he turned tail and ran for the window, but she had his hand and as he reached the balcony he was forced to turn around in order to free himself, as he did so she brought her knee up and hit him firmly between the legs…

Watching from below Raoul thought he had better intervene before his goddaughter damaged his poor sergeant, "Evelyn, if you don't mind I would prefer it if you refrained from hurting poor Dom," Evelyn looked down and saw her Uncle with his large hands in pockets grinning up at her, he seemed to be surrounded by about 10 laughing creatures / Dom's squad.

She gave a gasp and released Dom's hand as though it was on fire, "you…" temporally rendered speechless she contented herself by slapping Dom hard, he let out another small groan and jumped off the ledge to be caught by the men below.

"Uncle you do realise that this means war now, don't you?" Raoul smiled cheerfully up at her "yup, I thought it might, but I believe I'm winning" and with this parting shot he followed his men out through the gardens and back to their quarters. As he caught up with Dom he asked if the sergeant was feeling ok, Dom simply raised an eyebrow, "remind me never to mess with the court ladies again."

Evelyn watched the retreating men's backs and smiled, it was going to be fun getting revenge, especially as she had magic on her side, something Raoul had obviously forgotten about….


	3. Chapter 3

Hmm I'm not sure about this chapter, please review and tell me what you think! Xxx

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--x

The next morning dawned bright and frosty. Evelyn was wakened at sunrise by the sound of gentle humming as her maid come in to light the fire, it drew a small moan from her lips; she pulled the quilt further up around her, trying to block out the wind chill, and closed her eyes.

Twenty long minutes later, despite her best efforts sleep was eluding her. Eventually she conceded defeat and decided that while awake, she might as well put all the extra time to good use and begin plotting against all those 'boys' in the Own.

As she sat up in bed and absorbed the warmth coming from the now cheerfully crackling fire, it hit her in a rare wave of brilliance, an evil grin spread across her face and her eyes began to twinkle. Oh yes Third Company was in trouble, and Sergeant Domitan and Raoul were in the worst of all….

Keladry of Mindelan walked across the piece of ground that separated the mess from the Owns barracks, being careful not to slip, she figured with a wry smile that it would not do to have Lord Raoul's squire fall flat on her ass onto the hard cold ground.

She was curious as to where Dom had gotten to, he had after all promised that he was going to come and spend the day with her and Neal, and after they had waited half an hour with no sign of the missing sergeant she and Neal had agreed to split up and find him. It was unusual for him to miss an opportunity to tease his favourite Meathead.

She was interrupted from her musings by the sight of a court lady running towards her, this in itself was unusual as most of the 'fair ladies' didn't rise until at least the tenth bell, especially in the cold weather and it was only just past the ninth. She thought she recognised Evelyn of Naxen, Lord Raoul's goddaughter, but just as she was thinking this the Lady reached her.

"Squire Keladry, I need your help", Kel looked at the girl, careful to keep her face carefully blank, revelling no emotions. They were about the same height and age but to all appearances that was were the similarities ended, while Kel was well muscled and had short fair brown hair and hazel eyes, Evelyn in contrast looked like a severe gust of wind could blow her over and had long straight blonde hair with emerald eyes.

Kel therefore paused before answering carefully, as she wasn't sure what help she could be to a Lady of the Court, "I would love to help you, but I am looking for a friend at the moment".

Evelyn silently appraised the squire, had she been wrong in thinking that the girl would want to help?

"Mmm! A certain Domitan of Masbolle by any chance?" At Kel's nod Evelyn proceeded, "He along with all other members of his squad and a certain Knight Commander are all still in their nice warm beds, due to late night adventuring."

Kel looked slightly confused at this and Evelyn realised with a start that in her rush to talk to the lady squire, she hadn't introduced herself and that poor Keladry had no idea what she was talking about, so after taking a deep breath, and without further ado she filled the puzzled squire in on the nights events and re-delivered her plea for help.

Kel listened in silence keeping her mask on, but inside a grin was fighting to break out, it seemed she had misjudged Evelyn, perhaps she was not quite the perfect court lady that she had first seemed.

"Well, when you put it like that, it seems you are in need of my help, I'll just find Neal and tell him I'll have to see him tomorrow instead," try as she might Kel couldn't keep the excitement from her eyes and it was obvious to Evelyn that she was looking forward to pranking the Own as much as she herself was.

"That's grand, sure I'll see you after lunch and we can put the finishing touches to the 'plan', and show them that Ladies are not something to mess with!" With this the two not so different girls went in separate directions, both smiling inside, tonight would be a one Third Company would never forget….

Dom shivered and tried to roll over, unfortunately this resulted in him falling out of bed, luckily he landed on something soft, something which had the ability to yell….

"Oomph, gods Dom, when did you get so darned heavy?" Wolset shoved his sergeant unceremoniously off him and picked himself up from the hard floor, he looked around and got no small surprise when he say all of his fellow squad members sprawled two per bed and on the floor centred around Dom's bed, then as if that wasn't enough, he spied a snoring knight commander on his own bed….

Dom grunted "I'm not that heavy, you're just not that strong," he rubbed his eyes and peered bleary eyed at the corporal, "what time is it?"

He was answered by an overly cheerful standard bearer, "About midday, if you don't hurry you'll miss lunch," his only answer was the swearing of 11 men and the scrambling of clothes, he grinned and shouted after them; "don't forget weapons training with the Riders is in an hour!"

Later that night a squad of men trailed into the mess feeling truly sorry for themselves, they had been put through the most gruelling exercises, and had ended up missing lunch so had had to do it all on empty stomachs. "Ah food, glorious food!" Dom stared up at the server and proceeded to flirt with her, in the hope of larger helpings, "have I ever mentioned how wonderful it is to see your beautiful face, after a hard days work?" He queried, the men behind him laughed and pushed him forward to his seat, "well you can't blame a man for trying!" He laughed and continued with his meal, generally having a good time with his men.

As the moon proudly cast an eerie light across the palace, two young women crept towards the Own barracks. "Are you sure this is going to work? What if they wake up?" Evelyn glanced back at Kel; both girls were dressed both practically and comfortably in breeches and heavy tunics to ward away the frosty air that nipped at their fingers.

"They won't, don't forget I have the gift, and sleep is one of the easiest things to create as it comes naturally to the body, none of them will wake up till morning, and by then the damage will have been done."

In a rare moment Kel allowed her mask to drop and smiled, it was good fun to be doing this, oh she could wait to see the men's faces come the morning, she only hoped the plan went well…

Several hours later the girls could have been found crouched outside the doorway of Raoul's rooms.

By this stage Evelyn was pale from the continuous use of her gift, "Are you sure that you have the strength to do this? You could always do something else to him…" Kel trailed off at the look on her friends face, "I'm grand, just need a second to get my breath back, then it's all systems go, after all this is the last one," Evelyn gave a small and what she hoped was a reassuring smile and on the count of three they both burst in through the open door, Evelyn's hands shrouded in the pale green of her gift.

Raoul sat up but was instantly sent back to sleep. Kel made sure he was tucked firmly under the covers and then watched as Evelyn muttered the few words of a spell that made the bed float, she then followed as it was guided out the door and towards the Own's barracks, oh yes tomorrow morning was going to be fun….

Dom woke the next morning to the knowledge that he was bloody cold. He creaked one eye open and was alarmed when all he was greeted with was a large expanse of sky. Something was definitely wrong here, where was the ceiling? He closed the eye again and furiously tried to remember if he had consumed much alcohol the night before, it was the only explanation, for his current state…

He was shaken from trying to remember the past nights drinking when a voice that sounded suspiciously like Meathead's was heard coming from below, it appeared to be having difficultly in stringing words together between hysterical bouts of laughter.

That was the last straw, he was going to have to open his eyes and find out just what was so amusing, a moment later as he lay back down in bed he wished he hadn't bothered waking up at all.

Raoul spared a glance at the sergeant before proceeding to glare at his goddaughter below, she along with a crowd that included most of the Riders, Alanna, the King, a good number of pages, all of first company, what was left of third company and to his amazement a certain squire of his, who looked like she was having trouble hiding her laughter.

He looked around him again and saw all of Dom's squad and a good number of Aiden's along with their beds were camped out on the barracks roof, covered in frost. This in itself was bad enough but not only that but the bed covers had all been dyed pink and each bed had a sign at the end of it with girly names scribbled on it, and these were meant to be the realms finest warriors!

He was never going to live it down and judging from the way Nealan of Queenscove was acting neither was Dom. As much as he hated to admit it, Evelyn had won, he was going to have to up his game…

From their positions in the courtyard Evelyn and Kel smiled, that would teach the men to play jokes and not expect to be pranked back, after all as Kel frequently said, "Raoul was a 'bad man'" but as they had proved that morning they could be 'bad girls' as well! After all a good girl is only a bad one that doesn't get caught…

Review please! Should I continue?

Thanks xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle finished weapons practice with his men early on the morning after the 'bloody cold night' as he had decided to refer to the prank that Evelyn had played on him and his men.

He hadn't been paying full attention all morning and had got his fingers bashed several times. He had heard disturbing reports that Kel, innocent, never put a foot out of line Kel had been involved in the abuse of himself and men from the day before…

'She wouldn't do it, after all its not like I've teased her… well not recently, at least not since yesterday'. He paused as he remembered the form the harmless 'teasing' had taken; well actually now he came to think about it, it hadn't been fun at the time.

He had been talking about court ladies, comparing their 'assets' and Kel had pretend to pout and asked was that the way he referred to her out of hearing, he remembered laughing, ruffling her hair and saying, "of course not, you're just like one of the lads!" The expression in her eyes could almost have been described as hurt, but he was sure he had imagined it, 'cause as soon as it was there it had gone and she had that dammed mask on again…

As the doubt in his mind grew, he stopped shouting orders and paused to recount all that he or any of his 'boys' had done to Raoul's squire…

"Am sir," Fulcher, paused as if what he was about to say hurt, or he was convinced that the sergeant would kill him for even suggesting such a thing. It was common knowledge among Third Company that Dom had a soft spot for a certain squire. At Dom's questioning look he took a breath and supported by the other squad members began, "is it true that Kel was involved in pranking us? That it was her who pointed us all out to the Lady of Naxen?"

Dom ran fingers through his dark hair and opened his mouth as though to answer, but was cut off by the deep voice of Lord Raoul, "Yes, unfortunately my goddaughter has led Kel astray," this last bit was delivered in a serious tone but his laughing eyes gave him away.

At the shocked look on all of the squads faces Raoul finally succumbed to laughter, "It's not the end of the world boys, she is entitled to her fun, after all we tease her enough". Dom had a pained look on his face and the rest of the men looked as if they had been informed their best friend had dyed. "In fact, a certain young lady (Evelyn) as informed me that she wants to 'see' Kel for the last two bells today and then for the entire day before midwinter, in fact that's tomorrow, don't forget your presents lads…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dom burst unceremoniously into Kel's room; just as she was trying to feed the griffon. He was dressed in his uniform of dark loose breeches, silver chain mail, and royal blue tunic trimmed in silver.

Kel glancing up couldn't help but notice how handsome he was, 'Gods Kel get a grip of yourself, last summer it was Neal you 'loved' now it's his cousin'. As she mentally argued with herself the griffon spotted his chance and sank his beak deep into her finger, "Ouch!" Kel glared at the creature while trying to release his beak from its current position.

Dom started, and made his way over to help her, but was stopped by her voice, "Don't Dom, remember if you touch it its parents will smell it off you," Dom gave a wry smile "Thank you mother, but I'm capable of protecting myself." Kel looked as though she were about to argue but just then the miserable piece of winged vermin, (the griffon) released her finger tired of his game.

"Is it true, that you helped that, that creature, to place myself, our honourable knight commander, Aidan's and my squad on the roof, in bloody cold conditions?" Kel studied Dom for a minute, a host of emotions were running through her head but as always her face was blank. "If you are referring to Evelyn, then yes I did help her, you boys deserved it!"

The blue eyed sergeant let out a thoughtful sigh and collapsed back onto her bed with the beginnings of a grin, the kind that Kel supposed left all the court ladies weak at the knees. "Hmm well then I'll just have to think of something truly horrible to do to you in revenge…"

Kel laughed and was about to retort when the 7th bell rang, dam time to go and visit Evelyn. "Dom, as much as I would love to hear your plans I have to go and I don't trust you alone in my rooms with the griffon". Dom raised an eyebrow, so like Neal that she didn't know whether to laugh or cry, "Ah yes your visits to that 'creature' what is all that about? Anything you want to tell me?"

"No, now if you don't mind I have to go", and with that Kel dragged Dom out of her room and left him standing in the hall puzzled at her abrupt behaviour, had he said something? While she hurried towards the Naxen's suit.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Evelyn smiled nervously as she opened the door to Kel, tonight was the night in which she put everything that she had learned at the convent / prison into use and by the gods she hoped she was a good enough teacher because more then anything she wanted Kel to succeed…

Kel walked into the main room and was greeted by the sight of what seemed like hundreds of dresses in all different styles and colours sprawled out all over the place, she stopped dead and stared.

"There's a lot I know but I wasn't sure what design you would suit best, although I suspect something in brown / beige would be a good colour for you…" Evelyn trailed off as Kel smiled, "Thank you, I really appreciate this, it's just I'm so sick of being treated like another boy, I'm a girl and I want someone to notice…"

If Evelyn thought that Kels' sudden need of femininity was anything to do with a certain sergeant or squire she said nothing but started instead asking Kel to try on dresses and teaching her the proper way to curtsy…

Two hours later Evelyn put the finishing touches of make up onto her flinching subjects face and stepped back. The past couple of hours had been hectic with Kel learning to dance; curtsy and flirt like a young court lady, but it would all be worth it if she could wipe the faces off all the conservatives who said girls couldn't be warriors and impress that certain someone at the same time…

"Whoa Kel you look amazing!" Kel turned around and looked at herself in the mirror, she was in a full length forest green gown, that was embroidered in gold, the neckline was a modest 'U' shape while the sleeves were bound to the elbow before flaring out, the skirt itself floated, she had never felt prettier.

"Ohh, I never even dreamed you could do this, I've never looked like this before!" Her make up was understated, wit a little foundation and some blusher and a hint of purple eye shadow that brought out the green in her hazel eyes.

"Well you look stunning, now all we have to do is re create this look tomorrow and you'll be the bell of the ball!" Later that night after Kel had left Evelyn stayed awake long into the night trying to work out who she could get to escort her friend to the largest ball of the season…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heya! Please review, I need help, who do you think Kel should end up with? I already have one vote of Dom, but I'm open to other suggestions…

Thanks xxx


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to all my lovely reviewers! I was going to add more to this chapter but it was too long so I've split it into two separate ones.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Dom shift your ass into gear!" Evelyn gave an exasperated sigh and thumped the sleeping soldier on the shoulder. Only to be horrified when consequently the quilt slipped revelling bare, and rather well toned, (even if she did hate to admit it) flesh.

Dom closed his eyes tighter, maybe it was only a bad dream, and even if it wasn't perhaps if he didn't move then that 'creature' would give up and leave him alone. His feeble plan was ruined as she hit him, he was shocked more then anything else, she didn't look up to much but by the gods she could pack a punch!

So caught up was he in feeling sorry for himself that at first he didn't notice the cold air playing on his chest and back, it wasn't until he heard a muffled gasp and the sound of somebody stumbling backwards and obviously tripping over an object, or objects, (he was willing to bet that it was Wolset's boots) that he registered that he was half naked!

"Praise Mithros Evelyn turn around!" As she hurried to comply with his request he leaped out of bed pulling on a shirt and breeches as he did so. He paused and waited a second before informing her of his now fully clothed state. As he did so he openly stared, she had her back to him, but from his vantage point he could see her creamy neck which was tilted at a slight angle and the strands of blonde hair that were escaping from the restraining constrictions of a tight bun, Neal had been right she was certainly a looker, pity they didn't get on and that she wasn't Kel, '_hang on where had that thought come from'…_

He was interrupted from his somewhat impure thoughts by the sound of her voice, "Are you done yet, I have a favour to ask of you." At her last sentence Dom bit the grin that was threatening to spread all over his face, this was his chance, his moment for revenge, 'ah the things he could do, the humiliation he could make her feel.' The list went on and on, Evelyn noticing the look that was rapidly encompassing his face decided to interrupt…

"Don't get any ideas, it's about Kel, you can plan your revenge later, although personally I find it hard to believe that you will beat me." Evelyn watched the mans face carefully, and was forced to concede that while the smile hadn't left his face, his eyes had lit up at Kels name, '_hmm this could turn out to be a very interesting night…_'

"Ok but if we're going to talk may I suggest that it is in different surroundings as all of the lads sleep in similar apparel as myself, and they will be waking up soon." Dom was pleased to note the blush that spread across Evelyn's cheeks, and with a mute nod she followed him across the barracks.

Unfortunately for them she, (not being used to the clutter created by the Own) tripped over someone's trunk and between the bag that was created and her cursing, several men sat up in bed thoroughly awake and equally confused.

Dom took one look, grabbed her hand and ran, pulling her around 6 beds and out through the door into the snow covered courtyard. By the time they reached that particular safe heaven he was shaking with suppressed laughter, the look on her face when the men had woken up, priceless!

Wolset stuck his sleep tousled head around the barracks door and was witness to the Lady of Naxen and his sergeant deep in discussion, surrounded by snow. He pulled his head back into the warmth and turned to the men with a smile on his face, "We were right lads, the Lady was indeed in here with Dom, wonder what they got up to…" This brought bellows of laughter from the men, Dom was going to have a lot of explaining to do.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Evelyn hummed a little ditty to herself as she prepared for Kels arrival, things had all gone accordingly to plan, the sergeant had been more then willing to help, despite his misgivings about Kel in a dress, (boy he was in for a shock), and Kel herself was due to arrive any minute.

Just as she was thinking this a knock sounded on her door, "Come on in, it's open." Kel walked in dressed in simple Goldenlake colours, with her hair slightly damp from the washing it had obviously just received. "Good evening. Are you sure this is going to work, I'm not just going to make a fool of myself? I mean I don't even have anyone to go with."

Evelyn glanced up from what she had been doing, "Don't be silly, you're going to have the time of your life, and I've already taken care of the date thing, I had to beat all the men off with a stick!" She didn't view this as a lie, as she was sure that had she mentioned it to ant of Kel's year mates they to would have clamoured to accompany her.

Kel gave a smile, albeit a weak one, "Ok, I don't suppose you're going to tell me who he is?" At the look Evelyn gave her the smile turned stronger, "I thought not."

Two hours later and she was ready, if anything looking even prettier then the night before, Evelyn had really gone to town, the dress was the same but her short hair had been styled and had emeralds through it, she was also wearing a pair of soft slippers, in total she felt like a princess.

Dom knocked on the door and waited for it to be opened; he was dressed in his best as per instruction, royal blue tunic, white shirt and soft black dress breeches. He was mildly confused to see Evelyn open the door with a smile with a strange Lady standing behind her. It took him a second to register that the 'Lady' was in fact Kel.

After he had recovered he smiled widely and gave a players bow, "Fair Lady may I have the supreme honour of escorting you to the ball?" Kel glanced at Evelyn, 'just how much did she know about her feelings for Dom' but was only greeted with a smile. Kel could feel herself grinning, it certainly wasn't the end of the world, the look on Dom's face had been amazing, it had left her all warm inside, "Of course you can!" With this she took his offered arm and set off in the direction of the grand staircase.

"Wait, where are we going, the ballroom is the other way?!" Dom simply grinned wider, it was Evelyn's voice that answered her, "Oh did I forget to mention that you're being presented along with the other court ladies?"

From her position in the doorway Evelyn smiled, '_oh yes, tonight was going to be a lot of fun, pity she wouldn't be there to see it…'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review, tell me what you think, I can't make up my mind what to do with Evelyn…

Thanks xxx


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to all my wonderful reviews, I would never have got this piece done without all your encouragement!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kel stood at the top of the staircase, she was in a daze, just wait till she got her hands on her friend, Evelyn was in so much trouble! Dom looked across and couldn't help but smile, Kel was chewing her bottom lip and her grip on his arm was growing steadily stronger...

He crouched down a couple of inches until his eyes were even with hers, "Kel don't panic it's going to be grand, you'll blow them away, I can't wait to see the look on Meathead's face."

Just then the Herald stepped forward and proudly announced, "Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle and Lady Keladry of Mindelan."

Neal, standing in the crowd almost snapped his neck like a dry twig in his hast to look up, what he saw almost made him spill his tray of drinks, 'gods that can't be Kel, she looks amazing, and what the hell is she doing with Dom!'

Kel floated down the staircase, and curtsied to the monarchs, if Dom noticed that she curtsied slightly more to the Queen he said nothing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kel laughed, Dom was trying to impersonate one of the conservative's expressions as she had walked down the staircase. "He turned purple and then ashen white, he looked like someone had just told him that his favourite dog had died!" Just then they reached the door, Kel turned round until she was looking up into Dom's eyes, 'you could get lost in those eyes so easily' she thought.

Dom studied her face carefully, she was driving him mad, was she aware that she was sucking her bottom lip? As he looked up and into her eyes, he couldn't help but smile as he watched a slow blush spread across her cheeks. He took a deep breath and uttered a prayer to every god he could think of before leaning down slightly and capturing her lips with his own, Kel gave a slight gasp before, returning the kiss with equal rigour.

They broke apart at last, both slightly out of breath, Kel smiled shyly up at him, he wrapped his arms around her and buried his head in her hair, "you have no idea how long I have wanted to do that", Kel gave a wry smile, "I think I have a fair idea…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is that all milady?" Evelyn, turned to look at the porter who had been carrying her bags, "Yes thank-you," she paused and was about to enter the carriage when she remembered something, "Oh wait, please, could you deliver a letter for me?" The man took the letter, and stepped back just then the coach man urged the horses into a swift trot, after all he had a ship to catch…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kel opened the door the next morning after her glaive practice, to find a small rather rotund porter standing there, "Morning, miss I was asked to deliver this to you by, the lady of Naxen." That said he turned and walked rapidly of down the corridor.

Kel broke open the wax seal with a smile and began to read the letter, as her eyes scanned down the page her smile slowly vanished, when Dom came to find her she was just sitting quietly. "What's wrong?" "Read this…" in saying that she chucked the letter towards him….

'Dear Kel,

I know this isn't the best way to tell you but I tried earlier in the week and I just couldn't do it. I always wanted to be a knight, but like Kally I was to close to the throne to be a chance. Meeting you was great, it gave me a chance to see what it would have been like and to be honest I don't think that I'm strong enough 'mentally' to go through all that you endured.

Still I want to help people and I can't do that by marrying some Lord who believes that a women's place is in the home. So I took the only other feasible option available to me and decided to leave Tortall. I set off for Carthak late last night, I intend to go to the university and study healing magic, and then when Kally comes over I'll become one of her attendants. Who knows, perhaps one day I'll even be able to return home….

I'm so sorry I didn't get the chance to know you better, and that I never said goodbye, I wish you the best of luck in your Knighthood.

P.S. I knew you and Dom were the perfect couple!

Your favourite Court Lady

Evelyn xxx'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finished, I know the ending is pretty awful but I ran out of ideas, I think I'm better at one shots. Please review one last time xxxx

Eruanna Eire

Xxx


End file.
